Tyler Posey
Tyler Posey (1991 - ) Singer and bassist with the group Lost in Kostko Film Deaths *''Yoga Hosers (2016) ''[Gordon Greenleaf]: Dies after one of the Kevin Smith Bratzi's goes into his rectum and kills him by breaking his neck on the way up. *''Truth or Dare (2018):'' ''[''Lucas Moreno]: Commits suicide by sliting his own throat with a knife after stabbing Landon Liboiron to death and having refused his dare to kill either Lucy Hale or Violett Beane. The demon Calax possesses him and has him slit his own throat in the Rosarito mission in front of a horrified Lucy and Violett. TV Deaths *''Teen Wolf: Alpha Pact (2013) '''McCall: ''Along with Crystal Reed and Dylan O'Brien offers himself up as a surrogate sacrifice for Melissa Ponzio, Linden Ashby and JR Bourne. He along with Reed and OBrien is held under in an ice bath by Seth Gilliam. He along with Reed and O'Brien resuscitates. *Teen Wolf: Time of Death (2014) 'McCall: Has Arden Cho with her kitsune electricity stop his heart so as his body will attract the Benefactor. *Teen Wolf: Status Asthmaticus (2015) [Scott McCall]: Dies after being stabbed in the stomach by Cody Christian's claws, on top of being severely injured during a fight with Dylan Sprayberry. He is brought back to life when Melissa Ponzio manages to resuscitate him.'' *''Scream: Killer Party Promo (2015) ''[Scott McCall]: Along with various other MTV stars, has been murdered off screen by a Ghostface killer, with the series main cast arriving at the party where they were massacered. The last seen victim who falls out of frame with a chef's knife from the kitchen lodged into his right temple. *'''Scream: Devil's Night (2019) '[''Shane]: Overdoses after Ghostface (Giorgia Whigham) injects him in the eye with a deadly dose of narcotics. His eye discolors, bleeds and after foaming at the moment he succumbs to convulsion. Notable Connections Son of John Posey Gallery tylerscreampromo.png|Tyler Posey, as he appears in the promo for Scream (2015 TV series) yogahosers1gg.png|Tyler Posey in Yoga Hosers burgle.jpg|Scott's ice bath surrogate sacrifice for his mother in Lunar Ellipse Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_8_Time_of_Death_Kira_Foxfire_kills_Scott.png|Scott's death by Kira's electricity in Time of Death Scott_is_stabbed_by_Kira.jpg|Scott impaled by Kira's katana in Time of Death maxresdefault (4).jpg|Tyler Posey's death in Scream: Resurrection Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1991 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Jeff Wadlow Movies Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Mexican-American actors and actresses Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:MTV Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Teen Wolf Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Kevin Smith Movies Category:Deaths in the Teen Wolf universe Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by overdose